A recent trend in the mobile phone industry is to equip one or more camera modules in the phone, and this camera type is called “camera-enabled phone” or “camera phone.” Camera phones come with various functions mimicking those of high-end digital cameras (e.g., digital single-lens reflex (DSLR)), one representative example of which is image stabilization (so-called “anti-shake”).
Conventional anti-shaking techniques for mobile phones do not provide satisfactory achievements in light of the size and number of actuators and accuracy of control.
For autofocusing and image stabilization, existing image stabilization devices adopt a non-feedback, open-loop control system that cannot obtain a more accurate or more adaptive control, posing limitations on quick or phase detection autofocusing.
Open-loop control is not a good choice for use in autofocusing actuators or image stabilization devices of camera lens modules because it cannot steadily measure the current flowing through coil windings and the movement of magnets in the autofocusing actuators and image stabilization devices. This leads to a need for an alternative.
A conventional anti-shake camera lens module is equipped with a separate set of magnets and coil windings for its autofocusing actuator and anti-shake actuator each, thus making it bulky.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.